Rewrite $\dfrac{4}{50}$ as a decimal.
Solution: We can rewrite $\dfrac{4}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{4 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{8}{100} $ $\dfrac{8}{100} = 0.08$